


Heartlines (Chinese Version)

by orphan_account



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短打。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693244) by [FloorNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloorNinja/pseuds/FloorNinja). 



　　他总会回到这里。  
　　夕阳缓缓落下，照亮了心不在焉地飘荡的浮云，炫目得有如火焰。被染红的海面一望无际，波光粼粼。  
　　毫无疑问，世界上有千万个地方同样能让人为景色瞠目结舌；因为太阳都是一样的，光线也不会改变。可是他总是来这儿，因为这里独一无二——对他有特殊的意义。在这片天空下，这片水下，躺着他重要的人。  
　　每当遇到困难与无法抉择的事情时，他就会跑到这里。他不清楚哪一个更让人难过：是他总是来这儿呢，还是只有这个地方能让他平静。  
　　“你觉得怎么样？”他对着空气发问，视线穿透火红的天空，不聚焦于任何东西却在寻觅着什么——他熟知却早已失去的人和事。  
　　他总是问同一个问题，只是叙述的方式略有不同：你会怎么办？  
　　万籁俱寂。旧楼房模糊在阴影中，防波堤在他眼前伸展开去，不动不移。脚下的栏杆轻松地撑起了他，他觉得自己仿佛正轻飘飘地浮在半空，独立于时间之外，即使沉坠的夕阳在告诉他并非如此。落日以几不可见的速度沉了下去，宣告着一天的结束。  
　　他知道自己在想什么，知道自己为什么会回来，知道每天入夜之前是什么在冥冥中召唤他。 只有这时，他才有机会伸手触摸过去的回忆，将生命带给一个鬼魂。感情脆弱，他这么想着，感觉真像人类——他也明白。  
　　机体在黑夜中奔跑，伴随着一道红光，一个微笑。运动的残影和风的叹息扑面而来，如此寒冷。  
　　“今天动作慢了啊。”  
　　“还是比你快。”  
　　他转头回顾着背后的景色，明亮的蓝白灯光让星辰黯然失色。远处的城市闪耀着活了过来，与他和天空产生了鲜明对比。  
　　双手在灯光下挥舞，伴随着一个微笑，一道绿色闪电。脚步的节奏和铿锵的武器轻轻作响，火花闪耀。  
　　“另一种形态？”  
　　“这次是坦克。”  
　　什么感觉都逃不过他的传感器，一切都在带着生命力呼喊欢叫。世界在骚动，只有他抱着双臂站得笔直，稳稳当当。  
　　阴影在光芒下移动，绿色的闪电带着浅浅的笑。走路带起的风和镰刀的反光一晃而过，电闪雷鸣。  
　　“这是最后一次升级了。”  
　　“你很快就要完成了。”  
　　太阳又下沉了几分，五彩的颜色流淌出来，把他紫色的装甲照成了黑色。就是这种奇妙的变化召唤着他，排解他的忧愁，将他的视线频频引向海洋。他的通风口换着气，好像他能呼吸似的。  
　　一如既往，在被打扰之前，他最后一次深深叹气。  
　　/狄卡度呼叫影丸。/ 通讯器响了起来，不出他所料。/汇报状况。/  
　　“你在那儿吗？”  
　　/这里是影丸。返程中。/  
　　黑暗中投来了悲伤的视线和忧郁的笑，他微皱着眉。缓慢的点头和凝固的姿态全被包裹在寂静里。  
　　他跳起来张开翅膀，动作迅速，夕阳勾勒出他漆黑的身影，推进器在空中咆哮。  
　　“我不知道我为什么要问。反正你总是在那儿。”  
　　  
　　  
　　尽可能圆满地活下去，你对我说。两声大笑给所有人，一声给我，一声留给自己。  
　　影狼，你会怎么说？这公平吗？  
　　你总是信守诺言。  
　　好吧……我也会的。  
　　


	2. Choked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 钢麦斯陷入了困境。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者: Floor  
> 时间线:25集之后

　　蠢机器。  
　　不就是个没脑子的金属零件堆么，又不像他一样有感情会思考。既然这样那就做好本职工作啊。唯一的工作。  
　　“Come on！”钢麦斯又发动了一下摩托车，但引擎只是刻了几声，并没有发动。他眯起了眼，一个没心的机器居然这样妨碍他——而且还是在巡逻途中抛锚，真是让他不爽。  
　　钢麦斯下了摩托走到路边。今天早上的道路格外平静，隔了很久才有车辆经过。一辆白色的汽车从他身边经过，一个年轻人的脸贴在车窗玻璃上看着他。瞅啥呢你？  
　　瞄了一眼摩托车，钢麦斯觉得完全束手无策，摩托车看起来很正常。它虽然是台‘蠢机器’，却总是让他开得一路顺畅。毕竟，它是他的摩托。钢麦斯检查了几遍电路，却没发现哪里有松动，仪表上也显示油箱是满的。  
　　每个部分都挺正常的。  
　　这只是让钢麦斯更加窝火，他狠狠地踹了摩托几脚。  
　　“这算不算家庭暴力？”  
　　钢麦斯猛地转一身，看见了影丸那张熟悉的脸。摩托车歪了一歪，撞上了他的小腿肚，让钢麦斯狼狈地摔倒了地上。他被摩托车压在身下，视野里除了草还是草。  
　　然后他听见影丸在笑。“摩托车君一点都不委屈自己嘛。”  
　　钢麦斯呸地吐出了嘴里泥。“它讨厌死了。”他一点没夸张。  
　　“抱歉。”钢麦斯狭窄的视野里出现了一只手“我不知道你们还有这层关系。”绿色的机器人握住了那只手，被影丸从摩托下拉了出来。站起来之后，他立刻拍了拍装甲，为了让自己……嗯……在同伴面前，看起来更有脸见人。他抹了抹脸上的泥，扶正了护目镜而影丸只是……等着他。  
　　钢麦斯自己也笑了出来。“至少Boss没看见，否则我要一个星期不能单独出门了。”  
　　影丸抿嘴笑了起来：“保证守口如瓶。”  
　　“很好。”  
　　钢麦斯发现……影丸离自己非常近。高大的的警探歪着头，钢麦斯发现自己正直直地盯着对方的绿色光镜。他赶忙后退几步，却又踢到了他的摩托车。该死。他离得太近了。真的太近了。钢麦斯抱着双臂，努力维持自己仅剩的自信。“所以你来儿干嘛？”他想咧嘴笑，却发觉自己的牙上还占着泥，于是只好退而求其次地扯了扯嘴角。“你的机密任务也包括跟踪英俊帅气的骑警吗？”  
　　“嗯，”影丸笑着退开一步。“不幸的是，没有。我只是刚好路过，看起来你需要帮忙啊。”  
　　钢麦斯轻蔑地哼了一声。“我挺好的。”  
　　影丸回头瞟了他一眼。（钢麦斯努力不要感到太尴尬。）“看这里。”  
　　钢麦斯无视了他（这样才能不去注意影丸有多迷人），扛起了摩托车。这可不是个轻松的活计，因为摩托车差不多有他的两倍重。他又抬了抬摩托车，却发现重量变轻了一些。他回过头，发现影丸正在帮他。“我不要你帮——”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　“……谢谢。”  
　　“不客气。”  
　　钢麦斯又放下了车，转头发现影丸正盯着自己。  
　　“这东西真是让我失望。”他对忍者说道，看着对方趴下去检查他的摩托。  
　　“看过油箱了吗？”影丸问他。  
　　“废话。”我又不是笨蛋，除非你在附近……  
　　紫色的警探摇了摇摩托车，打开油箱朝里面看了看。“我就说嘛。”  
　　“满的吧？”钢麦斯嘲讽地笑了笑。  
　　“有沙子。”  
　　“嗯？”钢麦斯走到影丸身边望着摩托车。  
　　“是谁在养护你的摩托，在……”影丸支支吾吾地问。  
　　钢麦斯明白了他的意思，在奇夫坦事件之后……“是恒川。”他说。  
　　“油箱里有沙子，”影丸说着盖上了油箱盖，“所以引擎才熄火了。”  
　　钢麦斯站起来迷茫地问：“你怎么知道？”  
　　影丸纹丝不动，钢麦斯只能看见他的背影。他说了跟没说一样的回答让钢麦斯希望自己压根没听见。  
　　“经验而已。”


	3. Melon Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帕瓦乔和孩子们的故事。

　　帕瓦乔循环播放着一首英文歌，非常非常老却朗朗上口。有些歌就是这样，你知道？直接唱到你心里去了。  
　　These boots are made for walking~  
　　嘛，某种程度上。因为他不穿靴子（至少在这个机体里不能穿。不过特别大的靴子说不定可以？等等，不瞎想了，长官会听到的。）不过他有履带和一对很好的踏板。  
　　帕瓦乔高兴起来，觉得自己这样也挺好。收音机的指针弹了一下。  
　　These treads are made for...  
　　节目排序怎么……乱了？  
　　These treads are made for rolling~ And that's just what they'll...  
　　呃，他找不到刚才那首歌了。人类真的该多写点关于铲土机的歌。  
　　他有点失望。  
　　“嘿，嘿！”帕瓦乔招呼着身边的小孩子。“孩子们，回到座位上。  
　　“啊啊，但是那里好挤诶。”胜气一边抱怨一边看向窗外。  
　　“抱歉，”帕瓦乔哈哈笑着，拖长了音说，“这里只有一个位置，你们得挤一挤了。现在，坐稳咯。”  
　　胜气知道自己说不过帕瓦乔，只好和菊磨一起手脚并用地爬回了座椅上。安全带立刻扣了起来，男孩子们扭了一扭后好像也安静了下来。确保了乘客的安全后，帕瓦乔的注意力转回了眼前的道路上。  
　　菊磨推了推眼镜，“我觉得这么做是违法的吧。”帕瓦乔连忙查了查记忆库里的法律文献，似乎还真的有不能让两个孩子坐一张椅子的规定。但帕瓦乔觉得关于铲土机上路的法律都蠢得难以遵守，于是他只是闪了闪指示灯。嗯。  
　　“绘美里选对了位置呢。”胜气从窗口望出去。  
　　绘美里坐在帕瓦乔的大挖斗里，面对着他们，她的位置大得怎么躺都不要紧。她懒洋洋地伸着腿，一只手拿着西瓜味的冰淇淋。当她看到男孩子们眯起眼看她的样子时，忍不住咯咯地笑着挥了挥手。  
　　“都说了那里风景比较好嘛。”帕瓦乔对他说。勇太也很喜欢坐在那里……除了第一次，你知道。  
　　“是啊，但是那里没有安全带。”胜气说道。  
　　“切，要那个干什么？”帕瓦乔的引擎嗡了一声。“我超安全的！”  
　　“那你还叫我们坐着不许动？”菊磨问他。  
　　帕瓦乔咳了一声。绘美里担心地用勺子戳了戳他。  
　　“帕瓦乔先生，”她大声问道。“你怎么了？”  
　　“没事！”帕瓦乔同样大声回答，他尴尬地清了清发声器，用非常正式、完全不心虚的语调对胜气和菊磨说：“我是勇者警察啦，这样前言不搭后语的——”他翻了翻数据库里的词典，“——不违反相关法律条款。”  
　　“……你居然还查字典……”  
　　绘美里继续吃着冰激凌，压根没注意驾驶舱里的大笑。帕瓦乔有点不好意思，可当最初的尴尬过去之后，孩子们的的笑声也变得可爱了，于是他和他们一道笑了起来。这时，绘美里才抬起头看见笑个不停的胜气和菊磨。她撅着嘴，扯了扯帕瓦乔。  
　　“嘿！”她嚷嚷起来，“你们在取笑他吗？”  
　　“啊哈哈哈。”帕瓦乔笑了起来。（胜气趁机对她做了个鬼脸，而绘美里也冲他吐了吐舌头）“他们只是在开玩笑而已啦，你想笑的话也不要紧啊。”  
　　“怎么可能？”她的双手握在一起，“绘美里喜欢帕瓦乔！”  
　　“啊哦……”帕瓦乔脸红了，“真好。”  
　　“什么？”现在轮到菊磨趴在玻璃上看她了。“她说什么？”  
　　“绘美里，住口！”胜气撅着嘴说，“就因为你霸占了最大的位置……”  
　　“看不到路感觉怪怪的，但是应该很好玩啊。”菊磨也承认。  
　　“怎么，”帕瓦乔说，“你们也想坐挖斗？”  
　　“可以吗！”  
　　“当然。”  
　　帕瓦乔打开门，放出了两个小男孩。绘美里敏捷地跳出了挖斗，爬进了驾驶室。等她坐稳后，帕瓦乔继续前进起来。“感觉挤吗？”  
　　“嗯……没有啦，”她扣上了安全带，“不过我把冰激凌洒了。”  
　　“哦不。”所以挖斗里黏糊糊的感觉是这么来的啊。  
　　男孩子们的惊叫声响彻云霄，现在轮到帕瓦乔和绘美里大笑啦。  
　　


	4. Humdrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对某些人来说，放松很难。

　　  
　　今天是漫长的一天。  
　　其实今天的时间并不比哪一天多，依然是精确的23小时56分4秒。但是好像每一个小时都过得非常非常慢。  
　　狄卡度极少面对这种问题，他热爱工作，不去巡逻也会有一大堆事情等着他，每天都有工作记录和支出报告要写。而没有文书工作时，他还会协调队员之间的关系。如果人都走光了，那他就打扫办公室。忙完了工作，又正好到了勇太的下班时间，他会把勇太送回家，然后在那里过夜。  
　　但是今天勇太不在；他得了感冒，在家休息。希望他现在能好起来啊……其他人也都不在，不是去巡逻就是在帮冴岛先生建造他的新网球场。所以待会儿也没有人么泥脚印好擦。狄卡度一小时之前就已经做完了工作，现在除了翻来覆去的想事情之外跟没没事可做。  
　　“迪克，说起来，”狄卡度努力和房间里的另一个人搭话，“雷吉娜现在怎么样？”  
　　迪克抬起头：“Lady很好。”他微笑起来，“虽然忙，但是很好。”  
　　“啊，果然是那种喜欢忙忙碌碌的人么……”我也是啊……  
　　“没错，”迪克回答，“不过她总能抽空给我写信。”  
　　也许我也该写写信……可是给谁呢？勇太？  
　　“有事吗？”  
　　狄卡度察觉到对方正在和自己说话。  
　　“哦不没事。”狄卡度连忙挥了挥手。  
　　迪克小心地放下了书，露出了封面（十四世纪英格兰）“你有点……心烦意乱。”  
　　“我只是在想事情，”狄卡度解释道，“这么风平浪静的，我没什么事好做。”  
　　迪克正想开口说话，但是门突然开了，吵吵闹闹的声音填满了房间。“哇，看起来很无聊啊，你们俩。”  
　　钢麦斯。  
　　影丸跟着他走了进来。他们刚刚巡逻完毕。  
　　“钢麦斯。”狄卡度点头招呼他，“影丸。”  
　　“巡逻真无聊，”钢麦斯坐了下来，双脚跷在桌上，双手枕在脑后。“罪犯们好像都休假去了。”  
　　影丸对狄卡度说：“没啥好报告的，狄卡度长官。”  
　　“两位，恐怕我这里也没什么工作能交给你们。”狄卡度抱歉地微笑，“ 下午就出去玩玩吧。”  
　　“Sweet！”钢麦斯笑道，整个人陷进椅子里，“去海岸高速逛逛吧，警犬（pooch）？”  
　　“等等，”迪克说，狄卡度转向他。“狄卡度，你也没有工作要做啊，为什么不出去玩玩？”  
　　“可是——”  
　　“我一个人忙得过来。”迪克朝他笑了笑，光学镜头闪了又闪。“有事我会通知你的。”  
　　迪克俨然已经把自己当成了第二指挥官。迪克对他们敞开心扉之后，他们也越来越尊重他了。但是狄卡度对他还是有一点保护欲。迪克的内心比较脆弱。  
　　“你确定？”狄卡度问道，“我不想……”  
　　“狄卡度。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你有权利休息一下的。”  
　　“骑士长官说的对。”站在房间角落里的影丸也出声了。“我相信你不在他也没问题的。”  
　　迪克向他笑了笑，无言地表示感谢。  
　　“他现在是个大孩子啦。”钢麦斯表示同意，走向狄卡度。  
　　狄卡度心里一暖，有这两个朋友真好。  
　　“好吧、。”狄卡度站了起来，“可是，”这一次，他看向迪克的方向，“你也别太累了，建设队很快就会回来，他们也——”  
　　“明白啦，狄卡度。”迪克向他保证。  
　　“别担心，骑士。”钢麦斯走过迪克身边，拍着他的肩膀。迪克的光镜闪了一闪。“我们会看好他的，保证不让他工作或者做别的傻事。”  
　　“谢谢……”耸了耸肩，甩掉了钢麦斯的手。  
　　“我们去哪儿？”狄卡度看着影丸和钢麦斯。“我不知道——”  
　　“先去看看豆丁上司怎么样？”忍者提议说，“看看他有没有好一点？”  
　　狄卡度朝迪克挥了挥手，走出门外，另外两人走在他身边。“好主意。”


	5. Santa's Giant Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 充满圣诞精神的勇者警察！

　　  
　　  
　　平安夜让人激动。除了圣诞节，这是最让大家激动的时刻刻，尤其是帕瓦乔。  
　　帕瓦乔捏着缎带，想要把最喜欢的袜子挂在办公桌边。丝绸总是他的手指间溜走，固执地抵抗他的英勇尝试。最后，气急败坏的帕瓦乔拿出了订书机把袜子钉在了桌上。  
　　“你在干吗？”一颗橙色的脑袋出现在了他的视野中，好奇地盯着袜子。  
　　“你觉得它看起来像什么？我在挂圣诞袜啊笨蛋！”帕瓦乔抬手糊了杜力波一脸，抱起了双手。  
　　“嘿嘿嘿！我就看一眼嘛！”杜力波大声抗议着，可是却突然疑惑地停了下来。“等等，所以说你相信有圣诞老人？”  
　　帕瓦乔僵住了。“我当然信！ 还有谁能给全世界的小孩送礼物？”  
　　杜力波忍不住笑了出来。“幼稚死了！我都没信过咧！”  
　　“我……”帕瓦乔跳了起来，生气地握起了拳。“绘美里告诉我圣诞老人每年都给她送礼物的！所以肯定是真的！”  
　　“不可能！就算是我也没可能一晚上飞遍全世界啊！明明就不可能……”杜力波顿了顿，“除非……”  
　　看着发呆的杜力波，帕瓦乔放松了拳头。“除非什么？”  
　　“影丸可以飞的很快……比我快多了……”杜力波轻点着下巴。  
　　“你说啥？”  
　　“而且他经常因为秘密任务跑出去……”杜力波抱起双臂。  
　　帕瓦乔闪着光镜。“你说影丸是圣诞老人？”  
　　“我觉得……他可能是在帮圣诞老人！”杜力波兴奋地笑了起来，“也许他在拉雪橇呢！”  
　　帕瓦乔挠了挠头，坐回了座位上“可是菊磨说拉雪橇的是驯鹿啊……”  
　　“影丸有那么多秘密，”杜力波解释道“没准他还有那样的变形形态呢。”  
　　“别的形态？”另一个人的声音打断了他，“是什么呢？”  
　　影丸的突然出现让帕瓦乔差点摔下椅子。  
　　“影、影丸！”杜力波大叫起来，“你什么时候——？”  
　　影丸一脸好笑地站在他俩面前，“你们俩这么晚干什么呢？”  
　　杜力波刚打算说话，帕瓦乔就跳起来捂住了他的嘴，“马上就走！”他勉强笑着，“呃，晚安！”  
　　影丸笑了出来，“谢谢你啦，功夫大师。可惜我还有重要任务要做啊。”  
　　虽然捂着杜力波的嘴，帕瓦乔还是听到了他倒抽冷气的声音。  
　　影丸挑起眉毛。   
　　帕瓦乔立刻推着对方走了出去。“啊这个笨蛋困了哈哈哈我带他睡觉去！”   
　　影丸变回了警犬形态，优雅地走过他们身边。“希望你们能在圣诞老人抵达之前睡着。”   
　　帕瓦乔和杜力波瞪大了眼睛看着对方，随后“啊——”地尖叫着跑回了修理间。


End file.
